


AlphaOmega

by SuperPervertInTraining



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alliances, Alpha Female, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Character, Being Edited, Being Rewritten, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, Order of the Flaming Chicken, Other, Plans, Polyamory Relationship, Ron Bashing, Trans Character, but not really, dumbles bashing, homoromantic character, just kinda seems like it, maybe somewhat auish, omega male, other weasleys neutral, some what omegaverse, somewhat arranged marriage, suggestiveness in chapter three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of having her life decided for her, Dahlia Potter decides to take matters into her own hands; and for better or worse she will shake the magical world to its very core. With her friends by her side nothing will stop her: Not Voldemort, not the ministry, and most surely not Dumbledore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Discovery of a Life Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter; I'm only borrowing the characters.

_Dear Dahlia,_  
_It is with a heavy heart that I must inform you that you will not be returning to Hogwarts and instead shall be undergoing more intense magical training, with Order members. During this training and until the end of this war you will have no outside contact with anyone for both your safety and your friend’s safety._

_-Sincerely Albus Dumbledore_

 

Dahlia clenched her fists in anger, crushing the piece of parchment that was the letter before dropping it into a crumpled heap on the floor. She was tired of always playing the docile lamb and doing as told- she was bloody fucking tired and just didn’t have the energy anymore. Besides in just a few short minutes she’d be seventeen, an adult in the eyes of the magical society. Then she’d be able to do whatever she desired, without any worry of anyone trying to control her- or at least that’s what should be the case. The truth though was that people wouldn’t stop trying to control her just, because she became an adult. No unfortunately there’d always be those fools, but she’d show them just how much they couldn’t control her, just how much she- She grabbed at her head at the sudden pain, swaying slightly from side to side before finally falling into an unconscious heap on her hard as rock mattress.

Several hours later in the still wee hours of the morning, Dahlia let out a groan as she woke, still feeling the pain from before she had passed out. Stumbling from her room and into the loo that was just across the hall, she blindly turned the faucet on and splashed her face. At first glance into the mirror she wasn’t totally sure what she was seeing was true. The girl in the mirror was pale far paler then she had ever been. The girl’s eyes glowed an eerie green and appeared much like a cats, while the girl’s body was slim but muscle could clearly be seen. She blinked, “Is that really me? I know every magical comes into an inheritance on their coming of age birthday, but this- this is...” She thought. She could feel her magic just below her skin, powerful and seemingly of a mind of its own; she half wondered if she’d have any control of it. “It doesn’t really matter much right now.” She thought, “Whatever happened can wait. I should really find a way to get to Gringotts, maybe the goblins will even be able to tell me somethings.” _  
_

* * *

 She quietly slipped out the window, her shrunken trunk in the pocket of her jeans, her wand gripped tight in her hand, and her invisibility cloak wrapped tightly around her. It was still night technically so she should be able to catch the Knight Bus.

* * *

 She sighed in relief as she exited the bus, glad that she hadn’t been as that would have led to an eventually confrontation that she didn’t want. So keeping her head bowed she made her way to the bank, smiling slightly as she entered as she felt the magic wash over her and whisper comforting words. “Excuse me, good sir.” She spoke with a politeness that could only be achieved by having it drilled into her over and over again. “I wish to speak with my account manager. My name is Dahlia Edelweiss Potter.” The last sentence was spoke barely above a whisper so not to alert the few others in the bank to her presence.

“If you could sign here, Miss Potter.” The goblin said offering her a quill and the parchment she was meant to sign. Silently she signed it, after a few moments with nothing happening, the goblin said, “Follow me Miss Potter.” She nodded and followed after the goblin teller.

* * *

 “Awe Miss Potter, I’m glad to see you got our letter.” The considerably ancient looking goblin said, her brow furrowed together in confusion. “From the look on your face, I shall assume that you received no letter and that your arrival was merely chance. Correct?” She nodded and the old goblin sighed and wrote something down. “Very well, we will certainly be certainly try to figure out why you didn’t receive our letter. Now my names, Ravenclaw. I have managed the potter accounts for some time now and recently Black family accounts as well, since your godfather had no children of his own and named you his heir.”

“I- what? I wasn’t aware that I was heir to anything other then what my parent’s left me.” Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as Ravenclaw cursed in his native tongue and scribbled more notes down. “Did I say something wrong?

“No. Since you aren’t or weren’t aware it just means someone messed up. That is bad, especially since you are such a valued client as you have a considerable sum of wealth stored here.” Ravenclaw said still scribbling things down. “Since you aren’t aware of your inheritance, I would suggest taking an inheritance test, the fee is small only five sickles. It can be taken care of here and now as well.”

Dahlia frowned to herself as she thought about it, “I suppose. It’s not like it of any harm and the benefits out way the non-benefits.”

Ravenclaw nodded, “I shall fetched the need tools then.” He left the room then and when he returned he was a knife that had several different runes carved into it, as well as, a parchment also with runes

written along its edges. “Now you will need to cut your finger and let a few drops fall on the paper. It doesn’t need to be too many.” She nodded as she picked up the knife and pricked her finger, letting a few drops land on the parchment before withdrawing her hand and placing the knife back in Ravenclaw’s desk. It took a few moments, but eventually words began to write themselves.

 

_Dahlia Edelweiss Potter:_  
_Only Daughter of James Charles Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans._  
_God-daughter of Sirius Orion Black and Alice Rosemary Longbottom nee Prewett._  
_Heiress of House Potter._  
_Heiress of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black._  
_Inheritance: Drow._  
_Status: Alpha, half-blood._

 

“Drow? So that’s what my inheritance is?” She whispered to herself. “And an Alpha? I thought those were rare…”

“Most pure-bloods are indeed born either Beta or Omega in status, making Alpha’s rare. However for a half-blood to be an Alpha is considerable higher and even higher for those born to non-magical parents. As for you Drow inheritance, the Potter family had more than a bit of fae blood and the Black Family even more so; as for the type of fae only family knew that.”

“Thank you for telling me this.” She said politely. “If I could claim the title of head? I am aware that the title goes to the first born Alpha and only with no Alpha present does it go to a Beta. My friend Neville made sure that I at least knew the basics.”

“Yes, well your friend is certainly right and at least you had at least one source of valuable information.” Ravenclaw pulled out two small and rather uninteresting looking black boxes and passed them to her.

The Potter signet ring was a simple gold band that’s outside was ringed with rubies, the inner band however had the words “Gloriam et honorem”, pride and honor. The Black signet ring was thicker and of polished bronze, tiny diamonds embezzled within and the writing “De corde puro”, pure of heart, on the inside of the ring. Slipping the rings on her middle and ring finger, she waited with a baited breath for if the family magic would accept her or not. They did.

 


	2. Filler Chapter

After the bank she went to closest place she was sure she could trust. Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Fred and George had been some of her closest friends since first year, the majority of the magical world, or at least the British magical world, would say that title fell to Ronald Weasley, but that just wasn’t true; and in truth she really couldn’t stand Ronald all that much. He was an annoying git that’s only use was to keep others from think her ‘going dark’.

She sighed, she’d been hoping that they wouldn’t have opened yet but it would seem that lady luck just wasn’t on her side.

When the bell chimed as she open the door, she seemed to draw further within her cloak, really not wanting anyone to recognize her. She let her magic run wild, feeling about the shop for the two people she was looking for. With a sigh of relief that neither were helping a customer and were alone in the back- probably working on experiments. The person at the front- she hadn’t bothered to learn their name it didn’t matter much to her- tried to stop her from going into the back room, but she shook them off with glare and flashing a small key that was for the room in particular that she was entering.

* * *

 “George? Fred?” She called out as the door swung shut behind her. She sneezed rather loudly from the odd smell in the air and briefly wondered how Fred and George could stand it. There was the sound of a loud explosion and then someone’s coughs.

Stumbling forward and covered in soot Fred said, “Flower that you? You look-“

“Different?” George finished as he to stumbled out of the smoke, though strangely enough covered in significantly less soot.

“Yes it’s me and I need a place to crash for a while, until I can get a property that I own livable. Can I stay with you guys?”

“Sure. I don’t have a problem with that. You George,” George shook his head. “You’re our friend and you help us out big time with our shop, Flower. We’ll help you out anyway we can.”

“Thanks guys.” Dahlia said, “I’d hug you, but um you’re covered in filth.” They laughed.

* * *

  **Girl-Who-lived Missing**. Dahlia sighed as she read the titled of the Prophet, she’d figured that old Dumbles would figure out that she’d ditched the Dursleys but she hadn’t thought it be this soon. “George why do you and Fred get this rubbish paper anyway? It’s just a bunch a bull.” George just shrugged from where he was positioned on the couch. “Oi what’re you and Lee doing over there!”

“Sleepy.” Was George’s one word reply a yawn following right after.

“I’ll just leave you guys then.” She said, donning her cloak and pulling the hood over her head so has to hide her face. “I’m going to check on Potter manor.”

* * *

 “Oh Dahlia.” A silver eyed blonde said as the two girls literally ran into each other. “My you’ve got quite the nest of wackspurts.”

“Luna, it’s nice to see you to.” She said with a kind smile, “And I suppose I should do something about those then?”

“Not really, they aren’t really harmful.” Luna said.

Dahlia laughed, “Alright then. If you say so. Anyways I should be off have some business to do.” Luna nodded an airy smile on her face, as the pair parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter.


	3. Alliance's and Protections

Albus paced his office, lost in thought. Dahlia had read his letter that he knew since his device keyed to her letter’s said as such, but afterward the girl had just up and vanished and any device keyed to her location and cracked and broken. Now this really had him worried, sixteen was usually the age that witches and wizards came into their magical powers, usually this was followed with a small boost to magical power though some of the older families that were known to have creature blood would come into a creature inheritance, but those were rare. And as far as he knew the Potter family possessed no such blood, and Lily was muggleborn.

He paused in his pacing glancing out of the window, she hadn’t come into an Alpha inheritance had she? No she couldn’t have; alphas were incredibly rare even with Lily being a muggleborn the chance of her Dahlia being such a rarity was low. But still higher than if her mother was pure or half… He couldn’t risk it not on the off chance that she had, he’d need to take precautions make sure he could still control her… But first he needed to find her.

* * *

 Dahlia smiled at the relatively small ancestral home, that was the Potter manor though it was more of a cottage. It was small and cozy, with only a single house elf though it didn’t need more. Plus, there was the additional bonus of the home being unplottable. Nip, the home’s house elf was a younger elf just barely in her prime and was glad to finally have someone living in the home again- because Dahlia had already decided to take up residency. She was sure Dobby- the house elf she’d unknowingly at the time taken into her care at the time- would love it here, and Kretcher too… eventually.

“Nip,” She called over to the house elf, who was busy herself with preparing a feast. “I’m going to visit a friend, grab my things from their place. Then I’ll be returning.”

“Yes Mistress!” The chirped happily.

* * *

 Dahlia froze as she popped back into the twin’s apartment, the sounds of moans loud in the air and there was the obvious scent of sex. Being as quiet and sneaky as possible she grabbed her things from the small guest room; and getting out as quickly as was possible.

* * *

 “Thank you for the food,” Nip. “It’s very delicious. Better than even Hogwarts I think.” She smiled as the elf beamed with pride at the praise.

“Nip is happy mistress Dahlia likes!”

Dahlia smiled. “Could you bring me some parchment and writing utensils while I finish eating? I wish to write a letter to a friend or friends rather.”

“Nip do as mistress commands!” The popped away, returning a moment later with the requested items before popping away again when Dahlia dismissed her to clean the dishes and then rest for the night. Dahlia then settled down to write her letters.

_Hermione,_

_Recently I’ve come into my inheritance and as you’ve been such a great and supportive friend, I wish to extend the protection of House Potter and the Noble and most Ancient House of Black to you and your parents._

_Now onto less business-y things. How’s your summer been? I’m sure you’ve already gotten ahead in your desired NEWT courses. I’ve actually been studying up myself a bit more, particularly in runes, potions, and charms; since I discovered one of my mother’s old trunks in the Potter vault and some of the notes she has on charms and potions is so interesting! I’ll loan them to you once we get back to Hogwarts if you want to give them a read._

_-Your friend, Dahlia_

_Augusta Longbottom,_

_As Lord Potter-Black, I wish to form an alliance with House Longbottom. I believe that an alliance between our Families would be beneficial in the long run._

_-Lord Potter-Black_

She took a moment to look over her letters, deeming them adequate she sealed them in their respective envelopes. Just she was about to give them to Hedwig to deliver, she paused. The cogs in her mind turning rapidly with her thought process, as she started to think on the idea of extended an invitation of alliance to the Malfoys. Having such a family with so much power in politics not to mention having a connection to Voldemort could be beneficial for her…

She nodded to herself, setting her letters aside ad taking up her quill once more.

_Lord Malfoy_

_I Lord Potter-Black do wish to extend a formal invitation of an alliance, with you and your family._

_-Lord Potter-Black._

Satisfied she sealed up the letter and sent the three out with Hedwig.


	4. Placing the Plans in Action

Hermione grinned as she spotted Hedwig perched on the end of her bed. The owl gave a hoot, flying over to settle on her shoulder giving her hair a nuzzle before offering out her foot so Hermione could untie her letter. “Thank you, girl. Here wait here and I’ll get you a treat and some water.” Hedwig gave a hoot of acknowledgement settling back on the end of Hermione’s bed. Upon returning she gave the owl a few pieces of leftover bacon from breakfast. “You’re welcome to stay here for the night, before heading out with your other letters.” Hedwig gave a hoot, nuzzling her but ultimately flying off to deliver her two other letters; want to get back to her mistress as soon as possible.

* * *

 Augusta glanced up from reading the Prophet at the sound of an owl pecking at the window of her study. The owl was lovely snowy and when she opened the window to allow the bird access she settled without much fuss, offering out her leg.

Two letters were attached one addressed to her and the other the Malfoys. Curious, she wondered who could be sending that letter. After taking her letter, the owl flew off.

_Augusta Longbottom,_

_As Lord Potter-Black, I wish to form an alliance with House Longbottom. I believe that an alliance between our Families would be beneficial in the long run._

_-Lord Potter-Black_

Potter-Black? James and Lily’s girl? Must be, if she’s her Houses lord then at the least she Beta status, if not Alpha. Neville’s friends with her I believe, perhaps the two would be a good match…

At that thought, she began to write her reply in agreement with the young lord, with a small price of course.

* * *

 Lucius was eating supper with his family when a house elf popped silently into the room, leaving a letter on the table next to him. Narcissa glanced at her husband and Draco continued to stare at his plate, the young veela not really hungry. The letter when he opened it was short and to the point.

_Lord Malfoy_

_I Lord Potter-Black do wish to extend a formal invitation of an alliance, with you and your family._

_-Lord Potter-Black._

“Potter?”

“What about the Potter child?” Narcissa asked.

“Do you know who that cousin of yours named his heir?”

“He never had any children, I assumed the title would fall to Draco.” Narcissa said.

“It would appear that he named his god-daughter his heir and that the family ring accepted her. She also has expressed interest in an alliance between Houses. What do you think of this dear?”

“The girl is certainly powerful and with the backing of both an Ancient House and an Ancient and Noble House she will certainly be powerful politically as well. I believe an alliance would be beneficial.” Narcissa said with a calmness.

“I will write the child and see what she wants in turn for this alliance.”

* * *

 Dahlia stoked Hedwig’s feathers, a smirk on her face as she wanted to learn the responses of Augusta and Lucius. Hermione’s response she was sure she knew already, it wasn’t that hard to predict the girl’s thoughts; besides she was muggleborn and with how the wizarding society was currently set up having the backing of one pureblood house was good and two? Excellent. And Hermione would doubtfully recognize that.


	5. Contracts and Relationships

Dahlia jerked awake, her glasses askew on her face and her right arm numb and tingly. She could just make out the moon coming through her bedroom window and a quick tempest charm told her it was just after midnight. _‘What could have awoken me?’_ She thought a sleepy, puzzled expression appearing on her face. A soft ‘hoot’ brought her from her thoughts as Hedwig fluttered over, preening her mistress’ ruffled hair. Dahlia smiled, reaching her hand over to run her fingers through Hedwig’s feathers. “You’re such a good bird. The bestest, best mate, a girl could have.” She smiled her hand falling limp as she fell back into sleep’s clutches.

* * *

 The next morning, she blundered down the hall and into the kitchen, only half awake; and in her sleepy state believing herself to be still at the Dursley’s and thus started breakfast.

“Mistress Dahlia!” A small house elf chirped, startling Dahlia from her wakeful sleep. “Nips be getting that!”

“I- okay. Thank you, Nip.” She said. It was then that a well, groomed and slightly stuffy barn owl flew in through the window with a letter. After she removed the letter, the owl left not even stopping for a drink. _‘Didn’t think I’d get a response so soon. I honestly expected a letter from Hermione first… Lucius? So soon, hmm.’_

_ Lord Potter-Black, _

_ I shall except for alliance, as it is beneficial to myself and my family. I do wish to know if my assumption of you gaining the title of Alpha on your most recent birthday, are correct. If so I wish to set up a marriage contracted between you and my son. _

_ -Lord Malfoy. _

Dahlia raised an eyebrow, she honestly hadn’t expected for Malfoy senior to be so agreeing, at least not so easily. But to request a marriage contract, she understand that that is often how the pure-blood circles worked, but it certainly wasn’t something she agreed with or condoned. He’d just have to except that she wasn’t going to do that, she wasn’t going to take away someone’s choice in finding love.

_Lord Malfoy,_

_Glad you did not take so much convincing, to see the benefits of an alliance between our Houses. However, I will have to turn down this marriage contract, as it is something I do not believe in. Perhaps we could have a meeting sometime soon? This Friday, at the Leaky Cauldron, I know Tom will give me a private room free of any charge._

_-Lord Potter-Black_

Dahlia smiled at her letter, a tinkle in her eyes. Tom really would give her that private room free of charge, just as the goblins would treat her with a higher priority; it paid to befriend those of ‘lower status’, bah that train of thought is a load of bullshit.

“Hedwig? Could you take this to Lord Malfoy, Please.” Hedwig gave a hoot, holding out her leg for Dahlia to attach the letter. “Thanks girl, when you get back I’ll make sure to give you an extra special treat.”

* * *

 Hermione fell backward onto the bed she had been given while she stayed at Grimmuald Place, Ron had been extra in her face constantly dragging her away from the library. Gosh she wished Dahlia were here.

“Oh, Hermione. My brother’s been looking for you.”

Hermione gave a sigh of relief, “Glad it’s just you Ginny. Could you do me a favor and not tell Ron where I am? I’ve kind of been avoiding him- he’s been an annoying bug lately.”

“Tell me about it, I have to live with him and trust me he’s like that all the time.” She said as she took a seat on the bed across from Hermione.

“I think; he thinks I fancy him or something judging from how he’s been clinging to me…”

“Well do you?” The way the red haired girl phrased her words, it was obvious that there was something she was hiding.

“No- I mean I do like a red head, but not that lazy slob.”

Ginny seemed to perk up at those words, “Well who is this red head?” Hermione blushed.

“Well, um…” She didn’t finish her thought as she rushed out of the room, bright red in the face. Ginny just giggled to herself, she was pretty sure she knew who Hermione liked and it most definitely wasn’t Ron.

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't like how this was originally going nor how I was writing it. I also feel like my writings improved loads since first starting this story and so I'm rewriting it from scratch. The overall plot will remain the same, however parings will be different, characters that were original main character in the story won't be and others will shine instead. Yada yada yada. I hope this newer version will be much better then the first.
> 
> Now for the disclaimer. No I don't have any rights to the Wizarding Society of Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing and adding a few twists here and there.


End file.
